


i'll love the world like i should

by devantsun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun
Summary: Percy Jackson arrives at Camp Half-Blood. Luke's whole world changes.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	i'll love the world like i should

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is aged up in this AU.

The arrival of one Percy Jackson to Camp Half-Blood is anything but subtle. 

Later, Luke would realize that this is just how it is. Pegasi gallop when they fly. The gods were always too ‘busy’ to get to know their children. Percy Jackson brings chaos wherever he goes.

When Percy arrives, it’s the most excitement the camp’s had in days, unless you counted the mandatory rock-climbing, which Luke definitely did not. Luke has to trade off dish duty with Will Solace to get a peek at the newcomer.

Which, wow. Sea-green eyes, dark haired, long eyelashes. If Luke wasn’t already bisexual- but that’s not the point.

Luke decides early on that Percy is the most interesting thing to happen to Camp Half-Blood in a while. So he welcomes him to Cabin Eleven, finds it endearing when Percy stumbles over the first step. 

He has questions. Lots of them. Luke is patient, because somehow, he doesn’t seem to mind.

He steals some toiletries from the camp store. It isn’t much trouble- it never is- but Percy seems to light up like it’s something special. Hell, the smile he gets puts the feeling of warm summer in Luke’s chest. 

He gives him some space, of course. Camp Half-Blood is a lot to take in. Before he knows it, though, he’s sparring with Percy late Thursday afternoon, sweat glistening on Percy’s forehead and heat running high on Luke’s flushed cheeks and Percy- 

Disarms him.

It throws him off so badly that he stares, for a full second. Percy’s hesitant smile finally breaks him out of it. “Sorry?” he offers, as if he’s just made a mistake, and Luke can’t help it.

He laughs, feeling very much like he’s found his home, right there in the warmth of Percy’s eyes. 

The feeling doesn’t go away. The opposite. They exchange stories over dinner; talk low and long as Percy sips his blue Cherry-Cola. Luke wheedles him into giving him a sip, but it doesn’t taste any different- just Cherry-Cola. When Luke throws an arm around him at the campfire that evening, Percy leans into it.

And Luke thinks maybe he has a chance.

Percy remains unclaimed for a week longer. A week turns into two. Three. 

Percy starts to settle into the Hermes cabin, for good, and Luke tries his best to help him feel comfortable. He knows the look of bitterness in a few of the kids that are still unclaimed; would hope to the gods, if he still prayed to them, that Percy will remain good, sarcastic but sweet. But he doesn’t have to wonder. Weeks blur into months, and Percy stays the same. 

He gets better at sword-fighting, though- enough to give Luke a run for his money. And they get closer. Become something interchangeable. Enough that their names are a pair on the tongues of campers. Summer is something so perfect Luke _hurts._ Days spent canoeing and laughing, teeth bright in the sun and playful shoves.

Then move-out day comes. 

Luke pretends like he’s not worried. He stays. He always does. Has nothing to go home to. Percy does, though; has a mother fiery protective and sweet, who likes horror movies and the colour blue. It’s always something blue, with them. Luke knows everything about Percy. Could trace the lines on the back of his hand.

He watches Percy pack, something tight in his chest. He doesn’t say anything until Percy’s standing with his backpack slung over one shoulder, as if he doesn’t know that it’s bad for his back. Luke tells him so and tries to smile when Percy laughs. Percy seems to sense something in his mood, quiets, opening his mouth but Luke can’t handle it anymore-

He leans in and kisses him.

Slow, lingering. As if it’s the last they’ll ever have, and it’s quite possible. Luke draws back with no hope in his chest, eyes lowering.

Fingers catch under his chin. Percy’s. There’s something determined in those green eyes, and then lips are on his, warm and gentle and Percy’s trembling ever-so-slightly.

Luke smiles into the kiss. 

“See you next summer,” Percy says, and it sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i had to get this out of my system. you may be able to expect better written fic from me in the future for this pairing but for now i literally had to get this out of my system i don't care how bad it turned out i needed to contribute to this pairing my heart. god this au gets to my heart.
> 
> some notes for this au so some things make sense: yes, there was the minotaur, but chiron got to them before percy's mom was ever in danger, and percy remains unclaimed by poseidon as you could probably tell lol. luke never got in touch with kronos, he's still jaded and cynical but he's ultimately good. also percy is aged up.
> 
> me with tears in my eyes; please accept luke castellan into your heart
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! leave a kudos if you enjoyed please, it keeps me motivated to write. thank you so much. also if you leave a comment you have my heart forever. it doesn't matter if it's a keysmash. thanks. ily. <3


End file.
